50 Characters at Freddy's
by supercatprincess4237
Summary: Due to the untimely death of Mike Schmidt, Freddy Fazbear's has an opening for the position of Night Watchman, and game/show/book characters everywhere are applying for the job. Who will survive, and who will die? NOTE: At the end of each chapter, the character will either die or resign. I will take requests for characters, and this may go beyond 50 characters.
1. Chapter 1: Link

**Note: This is not any specific game's version, this is just general Link. He might reference games that supposedly take place hundreds of years apart.**

Link had gone for the job because it said "no communication skills needed". There had been no interview, as they were so desperate they let in the first person who applied.

This will be easy, he thought, for he couldn't speak. I mean, I've slave labored for Tingle, and that turned out fine. All I have to do is make sure no one's outside the door, check the cameras once in a while and-

Then he looked at the camera view of backstage. Two of the characters that had been there were missing, the rabbit and the chicken. He switched the camera to the dining room, and there was the rabbit. But the chicken-

Link remembered how the descriptor had said to frequently check the door lights. There was nothing on the left, but on the right, there illuminated was the missing animatronic.

"HYAAAH!" yelled Link, which probably meant something along the lines of "DEAR GOD WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He shut the door fast. The left door went down as well. He didn't very well understand the whole "electricity" thing, coming from a society where the primary forms of lighting were fire, magic, and the sky.

The clock said 2 AM.

Link opened the doors when he remembered the descriptor say to "only use the doors if absolutely necessary". He went back to checking the cameras. Everywhere was fine except the curtain at Pirate's Cove that had been closed before was now open, and another animatronic was peeking out. They hadn't told him about that one. He put down the camera and checked the door lights. The rabbit was at the left door. After the chicken had done that, he wasn't fazed, and put the door down without a sign he was startled at all. He became very responsible at checking the cameras. When the bear was near the right door, he put it down. The rabbit and the chicken came at the doors a few more times, but nothing serious happened. The clock read 5:50. He was almost done. He checked the cameras, intending for it to be the last time. But he noticed something seriously different: the curtain to Pirate's Cove was fully opened. He checked the hallways, and saw the animatronic that had been peeking out the curtain earlier was running down the hallway at full speed. Link pulled out his sword, thinking to fight it. But what no one knew was that although the animatronics (especially Foxy) were in a considerable state of disrepair, they were tougher then they looked. And although he had dozens of magical weapons, none of the special arrows affected them, and magic didn't either, for Foxy being a technological animatronic, from a completely different world. While Link was dragged away, he wouldn't have said anything different if he could speak.

**Other note: Sorry so short at first, I'll get more into it as I go along and get the hang of it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa

"Elsa, you realize you don't actually have a job, right?" said Ana.

"What? But I'm queen of Arendelle!"

"Yeah, but it turns out it's more of a "symbolic" position. You don't actually earn any money."

"What? Then I have to get a job!"

"Here's one. Freddy Fazbear's pizza, looking for a security guard to work the night shift."

"Hm. Four dollars an hour. Seems plausible enough." (It's actually sub-minimum wage)

After using the Incredibly Uncanon Interuniverse Traveler (TM), Elsa settled down and read the instructions. They basically said don't run out of power, don't let the animatronics get you, check Pirate Cove Man, and don't let the animatronics get out. So she started doing that, using basically the "Markiplier Maneuver", until Foxy made his run. She closed the door, and Foxy started to bang on it. However, unlike his usual, he wouldn't stop. She finally yelled out, "What?!" In a normal voice for a man, Foxy began to sing.

"Do you wanna kill the phone man?

Or drag a Mike on down the halls?

Voluntaries would be new

We're tired of you

In the stupid malls!

You admit that it's lonely

In that empty room

Just waiting the hours on by!"

"Dude, it's 5:50 and I have 5% power left! Go away!"

"Okay, die."

"Wait, what?"

The right door had been open the whole time, and Freddy came in. He started to attempt the capture, but Elsa lost control and froze the entire pizzeria, disabling the animatronics.

Meanwhile, an ordinary person was watching TV in their house when _Jeopardy_ was interrupted by a breaking news, from Fox News.

"We have breaking news! A freak blizzard has plunged the world into a new ice age! It seems to be originating from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Next, why this is all Obama's fault."

This was the owner of the business. He called Elsa on a cell phone she had bought right after using the Incredibly Uncanon Interuniverse Traveler.

"Hello, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"You're fired!"


	3. Chapter 3: Fawful

_Author's note: First of all, I'm really, really sorry for not updating for a long time. Writer's block is hard to beat. Second of all, this is supposed to be between Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story. That is why Midbus is there._

* * *

Fawful sat down in the chair, the wind of the very useful and totally not power-draining desk fan blowing back his cape back. He was having Midbus wait outside because he probably couldn't fit in the office by himself, much less with the albeit diminutive Bean.

"Finally..." He said, "After this, I will be having the money, and I can finally buy the last ingredient for the helmet of vaccuumness! If only they hadn't destroyed it... The fink-rats of red and green..." He recalled the battle back in the Beanbean Kingdom, in which Mario and Luigi had beaten him up and thrown him out of the flying Bowser's Castle, away from his mistress Cackletta, who was later killed by the very same plumbers. He had been forced to live as a trader of badges in the sewers, but he traded for beans, not money. When he saw the ad for the job of Night Security Guard, he took it because no one in the Mushroom or Beanbean Kingdoms would hire him anywhere. On the way to the pizzeria, he encountered a wild creature that looked like a pig on steroids. He made it his minion and called it Midbus. It learned language surprisingly well, considering who taught him.

Done with his reflection, Fawful turned his mind to the future. "And after I have completion..." He said, as the phone began to ring, "I shall be unleashing my plan of evilness!" He stood up, as the dramatic music would have risen had this been a movie. "RURURURURURU-"

"Uh, hello? Hello?!"

"What is the meaningness of this?!" He inquired, angry at the phone guy's interruption.

"Uh, I just wanted to leave a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

"Help? Fawful is not needing of help!" He pressed the button on the receiver to mute the call. But he wasn't stupid, he knew that they shouldn't need a security guard if something un-normal wasn't going on. He unmuted the call.

"Nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"

Fawful listened to the call, and when it was over, he yelled "Midbus! Come!"

The piglike creature lumbered down the hall and appeared in the left doorway. "What is it, Lord Fawful?" He said.

"You will be brainwashing of these animatronics!"

"Yes, Lord Fawful." Midbus trudged down the hall toward the show stage. But soon he came back.

"They are not there, Lord Fawful."

"I have confusion. Where else could they..."

Suddenly they heard a raspy, feminine-sounding groan in the room. For probably the longest time in his life, Fawful was silent. Until finally Chica popped up with the trademark animatronic screech, but instead of attacking, she said "Excuse me, I couldn't help but hearing you talk and, well, I thought you might need this." She handed Fawful a book and walked out the door. "But just remember, next time we attack you for real." She walked to the kitchen, her favorite hangout.

"What?!" He exclaimed as he read the title: _Basic grammar for beginners_.

"I HAVE FURY!" He yelled.

* * *

When the day came, he stormed into the management office.

"I am demanding of my paycheck!"

"Okay, listen, Falafel-"

"Fawful!"

"Whatever, you need to work four more nights before you can get your paycheck."

"But the animatronic of chickenness gave me this!" He brandished the grammar book as if it were a weapon.

"Well, honestly, I think you need that thing."

Fawful gave up. "I HAVE QUITTING!"

* * *

_By the way, I encourage comments. I would like opinions on how right I am getting the characters._


	4. Chapter 4: Crono

_Hey guys! Remember this fanfic you put on your watch list and totally  
__forgot about because I never posted anything new? Well, here it is again,  
50 characters at Freddy's, in all its awesome glory! This one will likely be  
a multi-parter. It will be about Chrono Trigger, and the characters' quest  
to stop FNAF from ever happening in a certain timeline. Enjoy!_

Crono wondered why he had been sent to this particular  
pizzeria, in their year 1993. It wasn't just in another time, it was in  
another universe or something too. Lucca had had to install this whole  
new device into the Epoch just to get him there. But still, Crono  
trusted the people who had given him the information. He listened to  
the phone call.

"They used to walk around during the day, too... but then there  
was the 'bite of '87'. Yeah... it's amazing the human body can live without  
the frontal lobe, y'know?"

The bite of 87? 87 what? Could this be what he was supposed to  
hear? He decided to exit the pizzeria and ask the man at the End of Time  
(who is also the Guru of Time) about it. He turned on the hallway light to  
see his way out...

And saw the face of an animatronic chicken staring back at him.  
He quickly shut the right door and turned on the light in the left hallway...

But there was the rabbit! He closed the other door, now safe in  
the security office.

Bonnie and Chica heard the call from the show stage. "Okay,  
animatronic meeting!" They went back to the stage and stood in front of  
Freddy.

"Even you, Foxy." Foxy begrudgingly pushed aside his curtains  
and walked down to the show stage.

"Okay, what can you tell me about this new guy?" said Freddy.

"It's just another silent guy with a sword." said Chica.

"Only _this_ one looks like he came out of Dragon Ball or something."  
said Bonnie.

"Hehe... remember what I did to the _last_ silent guy with a sword?"  
said Foxy.

"Yes, Foxy, we all remember. You tell us all the time." said Chica.

"Well you're the one who's always in the kitchen doing-"

"You keep quiet about that!"

"Guys, guys, let's not start a fight here." said Freddy "So, what are  
we planning to do about this new guy?"

"Well, last we saw, he had both doors closed. I figure we can run out  
his power." said Bonnie.

"I'll go drain his power to make it quicker." said Foxy.

"Good. After the power runs out, I'll get him." said Freddy. "Now, get  
to work."

4 AM. Crono had been thinking about the phone message. 87  
must mean the year, 1987. But what was this bite? He needed to find  
that out. He had only two hours to go before the shift was over. He  
glanced at the console and stared in alarm at the generator's battery  
percentage. 8%, and dropping fast. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Freddy stood in the hallway with the other animatronics.

"Soon... soon it will be time." He said.

"Yeah, it's been a while since someone was _this_ stupid." said Bonnie.

"Wait, he's doing something." said Chica.

"He's... he's raising his arms up?"

"Oooh... sparkles. Like _that_'ll do anything."

Suddenly, the animatronics were blinded by a bright flash of  
light. When they restarted, they were confused.

"Was... was that _lightning_?

"It seemed like it, but _inside_?"

"Well at least the power... _100%?!_ How is this possible?!"

Crono sat back down with relief. His plan to use the lightning  
tech to recharge the generator had worked. And soon it was 6 AM, the  
end of the shift, and the animatronics' switch to daytime mode. Crono  
walked out of the pizzeria and got onto the Epoch. He set it for the End  
of Time. He got off and Marle ran up to him.

"So, how was it, Crono?" She said. Somewhere, off in the sea, a ship sailed.

Crono relayed the information he had about the Bite of '87.

"You think that's what you were supposed to do? Go back to 1987 and stop  
this bite?"

Crono nodded affirmatively.

"But... how are you going to get there?"

"Hey... did anyone make modifications to the locations the Epoch  
can go to?" yelled Lucca, who was down in the ship.

"What?"

"There are different locations in this alternate reality... there's a 'Fredbear's  
Family Diner' in 1983, then there's 'Fazbear's Frights' in 2023, there's the  
one you just went to, and then there's another Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... in  
1987."

Crono got ready to jump down into the Epoch.

"No, I should go this time." said Lucca. "If there really are killer animatronics  
like you said, then I would be the best one for the job."

Lucca started up the Epoch and set it for the Freddy Fazbear's pizza in 1987.  
And at that moment, Jeremy Fitzgerald was gone from history, and there was  
Lucca Ashtear in his place.


End file.
